une année sans toi
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Derek loup-garou à l'armée! Absence, retrouvaille surprise, une nuit d'amour ! (je la mets en suspend pour l'instant car j'ai aucune idée de quoi faire comme suite)
1. Le retour

Derek / Allison

Une année … Sans toi

Cela fait une année entière qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari, il lui manquait plus que tout. Allison Hale était comme à son habitude dans la cuisine à se préparé le petit déjeuner pour elle et son fils âgé de 1 ans et demi, elle le regarda manger ses fruits avec ces mains en babillant comme un fou, elle souri d'un triste sourire en le regardant, il était la réplique parfait de Derek, les cheveux noir, les yeux verts et le souris ravageur comme son père. Cela fera 2 semaines qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de ces nouvelles, elle essaie de ne pas paniquer en se disant qu'il devait être très occupé sur le terrain, et n'as pas le temps d'écrire comme à son habitude, mais plus le temps passait plus son inquiétude augmentait car même si son mari était un loup-garou Alpha, il n'était pas invincible,une balle dans la tête faisait mourir tout le monde.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas la faute de Derek, la mort de sa mère et qu'elle arrêta d'essayer de le tuer, et compris ces sentiments pour lui et devenue son compagnon leur vie, surtout bien meilleure en compagnie de leur pack. C'est sur que certain jour on été plus dur que d'autres car être la nièce de la chienne qui a manipulé, tuer tout la famille de son mari n'était pas facile, surtout quand sa tante était revenu, qu' elle l'avait abattu, kidnapper et torturer, et être le loup-garou qui a mordu sa mère pour sauver Scott ,mais ça elle l'a su plus tard quand elle a fait craché le morceau à Stiles. Alors se fut plus facile à accepter.

Maintenant qu'il était à 3 jours de Noël, il lui manque beaucoup car depuis ils sont devenus amis, amants puis marié, elles passait chaque Noël avec le pack, sans exception, c'était devenu leur rituel. Les 3 jours passèrent, rapidement, entre les visites du pack, faire le ménage, ajouter, des décorations ici et là pour que tous soit parfait, les derniers achats de Noël, le 25 décembre arriva plus rapidement que prévue .

Allison a passé la journée à faire cuire le dîner de Noël pour une petit armé car recevoir la visites de 5 loup -garous et 3 humains qui mange autant, ils en faillaient beaucoup de nourriture. Le soir venu, 10 personnes étaient à table qui les accueil avec facilité, sans problème pour les personnes présente de bouger librement sans frapper quelqu'un surtout quand on a un hyperactif dans le pack.

Tous était entrain de rire, parler, gesticuler( surtout Stiles comme à son habitude ), se donner des baiser quelque fois, et Allison qui été sur la chaise de Derek depuis qu'il est parti ,dos à la porte d'entré, ne vit pas une dernière personnes passés la pas de la porte silencieusement comme à son habitude, d'un coup le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, on entendait plus personne parler, Lydia, Stiles Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Scott et Danny, regardèrent la porte, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Allison les regarda surprises

-Bien voyons, ça vas ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

Personne ne répondit jusqu'à ce que Lydia et Mickaël, le fils de Derek, crièrent en même temps

\- Derek ,Papa crièrent-ils

Allison les regarda complètement choqué, avant de se lever, se retourner vers la personne présente à l'entée et de se jeter dans ces bras, en pleurant de soulagement elle l'embrassa amoureusement , avant de se mettre en colère, de le frapper à la poitrine plusieurs fois, en criant

-Je te déteste, j'avais plus de tes nouvelles depuis 2 semaines , 2 semaines Derek Hale, j'étais inquiètes non d'un dieu ! cria-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

Derek n'essaya même pas de bloquer les coups, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour déstresser, après encore quelque coups, elle se laissa s'apaiser contre le corps de Derek, il la serra doucement mais fermement dans ces bras en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête. Il leva ces yeux sur les autres, et leurs accorda un vrai sourire, même pas deux secondes après, tout le pack était autour de Derek et Allison, Danny qui avait pris Mickaël dans ces bras le donna à Derek, qui le serra dans ces bras et déposant des bisous partout ou il pouvait sous le rire de son fils et celle de sa famille. Ils restèrent entrelacer comme ça encore 10 minutes pour être interrompu par Scott

-Bon c'est pas rien mais on peut aller finir de manger ? demanda Scott

Tout le monde rigola, car tous savaient comment Scott était gourmand, le monde repris leur place, Derek s'assit à sa place ``Alpha`` et immédiatement Allison s'assit sur ces genoux.

La meute fixèrent Derek et Allison, Derek regarda avant de parler,

-Pourquoi vous nous fixer ? demanda-t-il

-Car on attend que tu commence à manger répondit Stiles

-C'est une marque de respect envers l'Alpha et comme Allison est ta compagnon, quand tu n'était pas là, on attendait que c'est elle qui commence répondit encore une fois Stiles

Derek hocha la tête, pris la fourchette et avala une bouché du plat s'en suivi des bruits de fourchettes. Derek regarda autour de la table ,heureux d'être de retour, surtout pour Noël et de le passer avec sa famille ou comme il aime les appeler son pack.

Derek tourna la tête vers sa femme, et l'embrassa

-Je t'aime chuchota-t-il

Allison lui répondit par un autre baiser et pris Mickaël des bras de son mari pour qu'il puisse manger.


	2. une soirée

Bon désoler que sa soit pas venu plus rapidement, disons que j'avais mille chose a faire et pas le temps a me concentrer à sa mais maintenant je suis la alors je vais la finir, des nouvelles fics sont à venir mais je les posterais pas tout de suites je veux les avancer les plus possibles , les écrire à l'ordi et après les poster comme ça sa serait pas fait avec une certain retard. Le rafting M est bientôt à venir,

et sa seras le chapitre 3 quand se serra rendu là si vous n'aimer pas vous pourriez sauter pour aller directement au chapitre 4 pour savoir la fin de l'histoire. Le chapitre sera marqué : Caractère M chapitre 3. Et tous mes autres fics seront comme ça si il y a des séquences de sexes, caractère indécence je vais essayer de les isoler par chapitre pour que vous puissiez sauter. Ou si je suis incapables car sa à besoin d'être dans le chapitre sa serait écrit d'où sa commence et quand sa fini.

Alors trop de blabla je vous laisse la lire.

Précédemment

Derek hocha la tête, pris la fourchette et avala une bouché du plat, s'en suivi des bruits de fourchettes. Derek regarda autour de la table ,heureux d'être de retour, surtout pour Noël et de le passer avec sa famille ou comme il aime les appeler son pack.

Derek tourna la tête vers sa femme, et l'embrassa

-Je t'aime chuchota-t-il

Allison lui répondit par un autre baiser et pris Mickaël des bras de son mari pour qu'il puisse manger

–Alors Derek, c'est comment l'armé, demanda Lydia

–Un peu dur surtout quand on voit comment c'est gens vivent, mais à force on s'y habitue, j'aimerais leur apporter plus d'aide que de les surveiller, mais je sais pas comment, dit-il

–Tu en fait quand même beaucoup, passer tout ce temps là-bas alors que tu pourrait être ici avec ta famille. C'est un énorme sacrifice,dit Jackson

–Oui, je sais, mais pour l'année prochain je serais ici ,alors je vais en profiter pour passer le plus de temps avec vous tous, répondit-il

Tous le regardèrent bouche bée à l'annonce, ce fut Isaac en premier qui poussa un cri de joie, d'avoir enfin son ''papa'' à la maison lui apporta un certain confort, même si depuis des années son mari Jackson lui apporte aussi une sécurité, une famille, et le confort. La présence de Derek pour Isaac, lui est tous aussi importante car il a remplacé son vrai père violant, par quelque chose de vrai, un sentiment d'amour paternel, la sécurité, le sentiment d'être aimer, par lui et la meute car c'est ça, une vrai famille. Comme on dit l'ADN nous définie, mais l'amour nous complète.

–Pour combien de temps? questionna-t-il surexcité

–Pour une année entière, alors je vais avoir tous le temps pour rattraper ce que j'ai manqué, fiston dit Derek

–oui! s'exclama Isaac

–Tu es sérieux tu revient pour l'année complète, demanda Allison

–Oui, tu vas devoir m'endurer pour l'année qui suit, dit-il en rigolant

–Oh, sa vas! ,dit-elle en le frappant à la poitrine

–Aie! ,mima-t-il en se prenant la poitrine

Allison lui tira la langue et les autres rirent de bon cœur, soulager de savoir leur Alpha, père à la maison et en sécurité.

Les discussions furent animer pour le reste de la soirée, entre temps, Derek avait couché Mickaël dans sa chambre pour qu'il dorme. La soirée se passa rapidement, vers minuit la meute commence à quitter, en se disant au revoir, se fixant des dates pour faire des sorti etc, les derniers à quitter furent Jackson et Isaac, caler contre la poitrine de son mari,

–Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on prenne Mickaël avec nous, demanda Jackson en passant ces mains sur la taille d'Isaac pour les reposer sur son ventre.

–Non, sa vas on va le laissez dormir, le pauvre petit est fatigué, dit Derek en tenant son fils endormi dans ces bras après l'avoir récupérer plus tôt dans la soirée à cause de ces pleures

–Ok, bonne nuit, content que tu soit de retour papa, dit Isaac en souriant

–oui bonne nuit à vous aussi, ne faite pas trop de bêtise je suis pas assez vieux pour être grand-père, dit-il en riant

Jackson ,Isaac et Allison le regardèrent complètement choqué, ne s'entendant pas à une joke de la part de Derek

–Chéri,! s'exclamant sa femme dégoûtée d'avoir imaginer la scène de ses amis

–Je pense qu'on va y aller, dit Jackson aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Isaac hocha la tête, le visage de la même couleur que son mari.

Après ça, ils disparurent de la maison. Une fois tous le monde parti, Derek et Allison allèrent porter encore une fois Mickaël au lit, une fois le petit couché, Derek embrassa son fils,et Allison fit de même. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, Allison parfaitement caler dans les bras de son mari, avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

Bon bien chapitre 2 fini

le troisième chapitre c'est la scène rating M, après il restera sûrement quelques chapitres encore à faire.

Laisser des reviews!c'est toujours agréables

VN;)


	3. la soirée (suite)(rating M)

Bon ce chapitre 3 c'est la scéne caractère M alors vous pouvez la lire ou la sauter ça n'a pas d'importance.

**Précédemment : **

Après ça, ils disparurent de la maison. Une fois tous le monde parti, Derek et Allison allèrent porter encore une fois Mickaël au lit, une fois le petit couché, Derek embrassa son fils,et Allison fit de même, ils restèrent là quelques minutes, Allison parfaitement caler dans les bras de son mari, avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

**Présent :**

Allison n'attendit pas, et commença à embrasser son mari, Derek l'encerclant avec ces bras, en approfondissant ce baiser , Allison passa ces mains sous le t-shirts Herley, et caressant de long en bas les abdominaux robustes, avant de l'enlever et le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, Derek la pris dans ces bras et Allison enroula ces jambes autour de sa taille , sans rompre le baiser. Derek avança vers leur lit, en déposant doucement sa femme, il se mit à califourchon sur elle sans l'écraser. Il passa ses mains sous la robe, caressant doucement les cuisses de ces mains caleuses, en remontant tranquillement vers son ventre et sa poitrine, Allison se pressa encore plus contre Derek en gémissant de plaisir. Il en profita pour sortir ces mains et dézippa la robe pour le lui enlever, une fois rendu en sous-vêtements devant lui il l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de commencer à descendre vers son cou en laissant des baiser papillon.

–Derek ... Der, gémit-elle de plaisir

il en profita pour sucer légèrement son point d'impulsion qui suscita un plus gros gémissement de plaisir, il continua son chemin vers la poitrine sans pour autant toucher à ses seins, Allison se cambra encore plus contre sa poitrine et il en profita pour dégriffer son sous-gorge, qu'il jeta à travers la pièce, il remonta légèrement, avant de passer un coup de langue sur le sein droit, il fit plusieurs fois le tour avant de sucer tous doucement, en écoutant la respiration laborieuse de sa femme et les gémissements. Il la tortura avec quelques autres coups avant de faire subir le même traitement à celui de gauche , qui aussitôt suscita un cri de plaisir. Allison passa ces mains dans le dos de Derek laissant des légère marque d'ongles qui guérisse presque immédiatement. Derek sourit contre sa peau en continuant son chemin vers le nombril, en laissant sur son passage des petits baisers sangsues, il s'arrêta juste en dessous du nombril et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa femme et lui demander la permission pour aller plus loin. Celle-ci déjà exciter au plus haut point par se petit traitement, hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui donner son accord. Derek lui sourit avant d'enlever sa culotte d'un coup de griffe, avant de plonger sa tête entre les deux jambes et lécher le clitoris vigoureusement.

-Der... Der, haleta sa femme de plaisir

Il joua quelque minutes en suçant et léchant avant de remonter et l'embrasser en plein bouche.

Allison griffa le dos de son mari en sentant l'intense sentiment de plaisir. Allison abaissa ses mains et empoigna la ceinture de Derek et la défit rapidement, Derek rompit le baiser pour enlever ces pantalons-boxer, il replongea vers sa femme en la sentant prête et toute chaude pour lui, le contact corps à corps envoyant une étincelles entre eux et les deux gémissent à se sentiment, Derek l'embrassa en pénétrant le premier doigt dans son intimité, Allison haleta au toucher, en enfonça plus profondément ces ongles dans le dos de Derek. Il vit un léger va et vient avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt, un va et vient encore avant de faire un mouvement de ciseaux, pour mieux la préparer, au bout de quelques autre coups, il ajouta un troisième, il y joua quelque minutes avant de retirer les doigts ce qui fit gémir Allison de mécontentement,, Derek rit avant de remonter vers elle en l'embrassant et s'aligna du même coup dans son intimité, il l'embrassa encore une fois, tout en la pénétrant pouce par pouce s'arrêtant quand il entendit un léger bruit de douleur et recommença quelques minutes plus tard,

il s' arrêta une fois rendu complètement à l'intérieur pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, Allison poussa ces hanches vers le haut, donnant l 'accord à son mari de bouger. Ce qu'il vit en commença un doux va et vient, qui augmenta en rythme, Allison fit rouler ces hanches plus haut pour bien sentir son mari en elle, Derek accéléra ces vas et vient pour correspondre au rythme imposer par sa femme. Au bout de quelques autres coups puissant, il descendit sa main à son clitoris pour jouer avec elle, lui offrant un autre point de plaisir se qui fit gémir sa femme encore plus. Elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans le dos de son mari cherchant un point d'encrage sous le plaisir intense que lui procurait son mari.

-Plus vite, gémit-elle en accélérant le coup de ses hanches cherchant plus de contact entre son mari et elle.

Derek accéléra sa cadence encore plus vite et plus dur, on entendait ces coups contre la peau de sa femme, il se baissa pour créer du contact entre leur poitrine, tout en baissant sa tête pour prendre en bouche le pont de son sein droit, la mordant. Allison laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, enfonça ses ongles encore plus difficile, laissant des léger traces sang dans le dos de son mari. Derek en profita de se moment pour ralentir ces coups et plonger plus profondément en elle touchant le fond à chaque fois. Il pris les jambes de sa femme autour de sa taille pour les amener sur ces épaules, pour la pénétrer plus profondément, suscitant d'elle des cris de plaisir faibles pour ne pas réveiller leur bébé.

-Plus dur, dit-elle en enfonçant ses hanches plus haut.

Derek sorti complètement d'elle avant de renter d'un seul coup puissant, tout en pinçant le clitoris de sa femme. Allison cria fort et fut couper par son mari qui l'embrassa pour étouffer son cri. Ils continuèrent encore quelques coups comme ça avant Derek descend les jambes de sa femme et les renverses, se retrouvant sur le dos et sa femme le chevauchant.

-Ça va être mieux comme ça, je penses, dit-il en donnant des coups encore

Allison hocha la tête en accord avant de ressortir de son mari et abaissant tout aussi rapidement sur le pénis se fichant encore plus profondément en lui. Derek gémit au contact des fesses de sa femme sur son bas ventre et amorçant un va et vient en suivant le rythme imposer par sa femme. Il remonta ces mains pour empoigner les seins d'Allison les malaxant,pinçant ces bout, retenant un râlement de plaisir.

-Je vais venir bientôt, haleta- t-elle en se penchant vers son mari pour l'embrasser

Derek les retourna, se retrouvant au dessus de se femme à nouveau. Il ralenti ces coups de hanches faisant durer le plaisirs. Il sentit son bas ventre s'allumer en pénétrant sa femme qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 1 ans. Derek peut sentir son nœud commencer à élargir dans le corps de sa femme, qui gémit de plaisir à la nouvelle sensation après 1 ans d'attente. Allison élargie ces jambes et les remonta contre les côtes de son mari. Elle appuya contre les côtes comme pour lui dire d'accélérer son rythme.

-Je t'ai tellement manqué Derek, dit-elle pour tous réponse Derek l'embrassa avec la passion digne de leur premier baiser comme s'il n'a jamais quitté.

-Ne t'arrête pas, chéri, gémit-elle

Sa femme enfonça ses ongles encore plus profondément dans le dos de son mari en le sentant accélérer ses coups, il claqua plus difficile, plus profond, pivotant ses hanches pour créer plus de contact, faisant voir des étoiles à sa gémit, laissant des plaintes de plus en plus fort en sentant son orgasme approcher. Derek claqua en elle une dernière fois, laissant son nœud la remplir et les verrouiller ensemble.

-Oui,oui, oui, gémit Allison en sentant son mari profondément encrer en elle.

-Je t'aime Allison Argent -Hale, dit Derek en l'embrassant, il les renversant doucement sur le côté, pour un peu plus de confort pour eux. Il roula ses hanches pour garder un contact sans pour autant blesser Allison aillant perdu ses sentiments après un an d'absence de son mari.

-Penses-tu qu'on peut avoir un autre enfant, demanda Allison en passant ces mains autour de la taille de son mari.

-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai seulement 1 an de congé, ta grossesse dure 9 mois, je ne pourrais que rester 2 mois pour t'aider. Tu n'as pas peur d'être déborder avec un nouveau-né et notre fils, après que je sois partis?, demanda son mari en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Non, tu seras là pour les deux premiers mois et après j'ai le pack pour m'aider, dit-elle en collant sa tête sous le cou de son mari.

-Alors je le veux bien,dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

Il apporta sa main entre l'intimité de sa femme pour frotter son clitoris, frottant 2-3 fois, puis Allison est criant, se serrant autour du pénis de son mari, des frissons de plaisir lui parcourant le corps. L'orgasme de sa femme déclencha son propre, il peut sentir la remplir, il l'embrassa, retrouvant leur position du début, pour mieux se libérer en elle. Allison gémit en sentant son mari la remplir de son sperme, souhaitant que ce nœud leur apportera le bébé dont ils ont parlé. Derek plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Allison plaçant des baisers

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en sortant d'elle, roulant sur le côté en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme les rapprochant. Allison passant sa tête sous le cou de son mari, s'endormant.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'endormant pour de vrai.

Derek regarda sa femme, respirer doucement, souriant de la voir si détendu, même s'il l'avait pas vu depuis un an, il avait pu sentir comment elle avait l'ai tendu, à bout de force. C'est ça qui l'inquiète le plus, quand il repartira en mission, elle aura deux bébés à sa charge, même si la meute sera là, ils ont leur propre vie, travail à s'occuper, alors ils ne pourront pas être là 24/24hrs, 7/7jrs. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille la rapprochant contre son corps, déposant un baiser sur son épaule, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil, épuiser de cette journée.

Merci de la lecture, laisser des reviews, votez et tous autres opérations possibles sur cette page.


End file.
